(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image based document processing machine and methods of processing documents using this machine.
(2) Background Information
One of the problems with present document processing machines like those used by a bank teller, for example, is that many different pieces of equipment are needed to perform bank teller functions. For example, some of the equipment used may include a line code reader, endorsement stamps, an encoder, typewriter, receipt/slip printer, and microfilmer. It is apparent that with so many pieces of equipment on a counter top, a teller's station becomes quite cluttered, and some of the functions of the equipment tend to be duplicated. Another problem is that all these pieces of equipment tend to occupy a large area or have a large "footprint".